1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a vacuum cleaner provided with a dust collection chamber which may be closed by a lid and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner of the type provided with a spring-biased bracket for receiving a flange attached to a dust bag in alignment with a suction connector, whereby the bracket with the inserted flange of a dust collection allows free movement of the lid along its path toward a closing position and blocks such movement by the lid engaging a blocking cam mounted on the bracket.
In a vacuum cleaner known from German patent specification DE 19651 027 A1 the upper side of the dust collection chamber of which may be closed by a lid provided with a suction connector, the bracket for receiving a flange affixed to the dust bag is mounted in the dust collection chamber for pivoting movement against the bias of a spring about an axis of rotation extending substantially parallel to the axis of the lid. The bracket may be pivoted substantially in the plane of the lid. In the absence of a dust bag, the suction connector can, however, unimpededly penetrate through the bracket. A rib provided on the interior surface of the lid then engages a blocking cam provided on the bracket which prevents further closing movement of the dust collection chamber lid. If, on the other hand, a dust bag has been attached, the suction connector, during closing movement of the lid will engage the gasket or the flange affixed to the dust bag disposed therein. During further closing movement the bracket is pivoted downwardly against the bias of a spring by the force exerted on the bracket by the suction connector. The closure path of the rib on the lid is freed by the simultaneous pivoting of the blocking cam of the bracket so that the dust chamber lid may be moved into its full closure position.
The known arrangement can only be realized, however, in a vacuum cleaner in which, on the one hand, the suction connector is disposed directly on the dust chamber lid and in which, on the other hand, the pivot axis of the dust bag mounting bracket extends substantially parallel to the axis of the lid in the upper region of the dust collection chamber. The teaching of the prior art cannot be applied, however, to a vacuum cleaner provided with a suction collector rigidly mounted on the housing of the vacuum cleaner and extending into the dust collection chamber thereof, in which the dust bag is inserted, after removing the lid, from above, and which the pivot axis of the lid may extend transversely of the axis of the bracket. More particularly, the known arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the lid may be unimpededly closed even if the dust bag has not been properly attached to its bracket since the suction connector moves into engagement with the flange of the dust bag even if the opening of the bag is not properly or coaxially aligned with the suction connector.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is a general object of the invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which cannot be operated unless a dust bag has been properly mounted in its dust collection chamber.
A more general objects resides in the provision of a vacuum cleaner provided with a dust collection chamber with a lid which cannot be moved to its full closure position unless a dust bag has been properly installed in the dust collection chamber.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner which cannot be operated unless a dust bag has been installed in it in proper alignment with a suction opening.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.